


The Mirror of Your Eyes

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Early Queen (Band), Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Omega Freddie Mercury, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: Brian and Freddie have both had a bad day. Turns out some quiet time is what they need.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Series: I Lay My Life Before You [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256678
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	The Mirror of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddieofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddieofhearts/gifts).



> Everyone go read LadyAmaranthine's "La Chevelure," it's perfection.
> 
> @LadyAmaranthine: I promised Brian brushing Freddie's hair, and I eventually delivered 😂

**October 4th, 1970, London England**

**_“Like an image passing by, my love, my life, in the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life. I can see it all so clearly. All I love so dearly. Images passing by, like reflections of your mind; my love, my life, are the words I try to find. My love, my life. But I know I don’t possess you; with all my heart, God bless you.” -My Love, My Life,_ ** **Mamma Mia 2 (cover)**

All told, it had been a rotten day. There was something about working in a supermarket that made people assume you were stupid. Then again, being an Omega did that too.

His manager was no help. Whenever Freddie complained about people being inappropriate, he was told to smile, laugh it off; “Learn to take a compliment, Bulsara.”

He didn’t see how a man in his forties telling Freddie he had a “cracker arse” and attempting to pinch him as he re-stocked the shelves was a _compliment._ Freddie dearly wanted to quit. He shouldn’t have left _The Salmon,_ damn it all. Yes, the night shifts had been exhausting, but his team was much friendlier there.

He’d been applying for other jobs with no luck so far.

After the morning he’d had, he just wanted to go home. He stormed out of there as soon as his shift ended, glaring at the ground as he went. One of the other cashiers shouted after him, but Freddie ignored him.

Plan of action: get home, get into his comfiest clothes, make some tea and either play some music or watch some telly. He just needed to relax, to shut his brain off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian’s lectures had been cancelled. If he was honest, he was glad of it for once. He was knackered. Not that he was any busier than usual, really, it was just...Just a bad few days. He couldn’t seem to get into things, or put a smile on his face, no matter how hard he tried.

He’d been relieved to get home, to have some peace and quiet.

He cursed under his breath when he heard the front door. He heard small, quiet footsteps, and the door to Freddie’s room opened and shut. Not Roger then, obviously. He half-wondered about getting up and letting Freddie know he was there, but he didn’t want to move if he was honest. His limbs felt like lead, his head felt...Oh, he wasn’t sure. _Fuzzy,_ maybe. Not quite there.

There was some muffled cursing, then Freddie’s door opened again. He was still grumbling to himself as he went back to the kitchen, and then Brian could hear the faint whining of the kettle.

Huh. It wasn’t like Freddie to sound so grumpy. Well, what did Brian know? They’d only been living together for little over a week. He’d seen Freddie in a bad mood before, yet- yet he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was actually _wrong._

Brian tried to tell himself he was being paranoid. So Freddie was in a bit of a mood, that didn’t mean something truly awful had happened. He could have just had a bad day too.

But his mind was screaming at him to get up, _get up right now,_ and make sure Freddie was safe.

Maybe it was Alpha instincts, driving him mad with frustration. Maybe it was the depression, messing with him and making him assume the worst.

Either way, Brian forced himself to his feet, and went to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see there will be an answer. Let it be.” -Let It Be,_ ** **The Beatles**

“Freddie?”

Freddie got such a fright he nearly knocked his cup over.

“God, Brimi!” he gasped, spinning around to face his friend. “Goodness, when did you get in?” He looked at Brian, taking in his appearance with a frown. Brian’s hair was all tangled, he was in his pyjamas, barefoot, and he looked...Well, to be blunt, he looked perfectly wretched. He almost looked like he’d been crying.

“Are you alright?” they asked at the same time, and exchanged shy smiles, Freddie letting out a nervous giggle, a habit he’d yet to break.

“I’m okay, darling,” he said, tucking his hair behind his ears. “Are you?”

“I’m fine,” Brian said, rubbing at his neck. He wouldn’t look Freddie in the eye. “Just, er…”

“Bad day?” Freddie asked gently. Brian nodded. He looked embarrassed to admit it, even silently; his cheeks flushed pink and he took a small step back, not even looking at Freddie now.

The kettle finished boiling, and Freddie grabbed a second cup.

“Right then,” he said. “I think we both need a quiet day, hm?”

“Oh, right…” Brian’s eyes widened. “I’ll get out of your hair-”

“Don’t be daft, love, I meant _together._ ” Freddie bit his lip, wondering if he’d over-stepped. It was sometimes hard to figure Brian out, to know if he really wanted Freddie around, or if he was just being polite. “If you want, of course,” he added quickly.

He half-expected a refusal, but Brian was smiling again, albeit a small smile.

“I’d like that,” he said quietly, very quietly, as if shy to say so.

So Freddie made them tea, pasting a smile back onto his face. He’d expected to be alone, but it was...It was actually a relief to know someone else was here, that he had a friend who didn’t mind staying with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian was certain he wasn’t imagining things. Freddie was almost totally silent; his smile vanished when he thought Brian wasn’t looking. He looked sad, no other way around it. Something had upset him, and Brian was surprised by how much he hated it.

For once, he didn’t keep a polite distance between them; he sat as close to Freddie as possible, smiling despite himself when Freddie tucked his knees under his chin.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. 

“Bad day,” Freddie said with a shrug.

Brian knew what could happen on a _bad day._ He knew what those twats at work treated Freddie like. He’d heard him and Roger quietly whispering together about it.

“Did someone say something?” he asked, and Freddie glanced away.

“You know what some Alphas are like,” he said quietly, and Brian’s heart sank yet again.

He knew alright. He knew all too well.

“I’m sorry,” he said, feeling his throat tighten.

“Whatever for? It’s not _your_ fault, darling.”

“It’s not fair,” Brian muttered, and Freddie shrugged again, giving him a weak smile.

“Maybe so,” he said. “But tell me- what’s going on with you? Bad day, you said?”

“Bad day,” Brian agreed. “Bad _week._ Just...I dunno. I can’t seem to focus, or get into _anything._ I’m not even looking forward to the auditions tomorrow, I just...I’m _tired,_ you know what I mean?”

Surprisingly, Freddie _did_ look like he understood. His eyes had widened a fraction, and he suddenly looked more alert, sitting up straighter.

“I do,” he said quietly. He set his cup down on the coffee table, and took Brian’s hand, holding on tight. “You tell me whenever this happens, okay? I know I can’t do much, but- look, Brian darling, I still want to help. We’re friends.”

They _were_ friends, and Brian still wasn’t sure how the hell this had all come about. What bit of good luck directed them Freddie’s way? What chance of faith made them more than bandmates, but well and truly _friends?_ Brian had been surprised by just how quickly it felt like Freddie had always been there. He was still terrified of crossing a boundary, or making Freddie uncomfortable, or seeming like a typical, controlling Alpha, but...But he was _so bloody happy_ that Freddie was here.

It didn’t magically snap him into a wonderful mood, or out of his funk. But it did help him relax. He leaned against Freddie, feeling most of the tension leave him. He felt a little more alert somehow.

“Thanks, Fred,” he said, and Freddie’s smile seemed _real_ this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“For those doubts that swirl all around us; for those lives that tear at the seams, we know we're not what we've seen. Oh, for this dance we move with each other, there ain't no other step than one foot right in front of the other. There's so many wars we fought. There's so many things we're not. But with what we have, I promise you that we're marchin' on.” -Marchin’ On,_ ** **OneRepublic**

Freddie fell asleep against him, and Brian froze. It was such a little thing, but- well, they’d never cuddled without Roger there. Was this okay? What if Freddie got angry when he woke up? Surely Brian should carry him to his room, and put him to bed?

He didn’t. Damn it, Brian was _not_ going to let his mind get the better of him. He was just sitting with his friend, there was nothing wrong with that.

Cautiously, he lowered Freddie so that the Omega’s head rested on his lap. Freddie was making those tiny kittenish sounds, and Brian’s heart all but melted. More cautious than ever, his hand went to Freddie’s long hair. It was as soft as it looked, shockingly thick, and he absentmindedly wound a strand around his finger. Before he knew it, he was well and truly stroking his friend’s hair.

He didn’t realise Freddie had woken up until he stretched with a tiny purr, pushing up into Brian’s hand. Brian froze, eyes wide, expecting an utter fit, indignant yelling.

Instead, Freddie pouted at him. “What did you stop for?”

“I- you’re not mad?” Brian asked, feeling spectacularly stupid.

“No.” Freddie squinted at him like he _was_ stupid. His eyes almost immediately brightened. “Oh! Wait here!” He pushed himself up (nearly hitting Brian in the crotch in the process), and ran to his room.

Brian wasn’t quite sure what had just happened.

Whatever it was, he didn’t mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddie felt absurdly nervous as he came back into the living room, armed with his hairbrush, some hair ties, and clips.

Brian’s eyebrows rose, but he grinned, sharp and amused. 

“Oh what, I’ll do your hair and you’ll do mine?” he asked, his usual teasing self.

Freddie smiled at him. “If you want,” he said, biting back laughter when Brian’s mouth fell open.

“I- er- okay.” Brian blinked, apparently surprised with himself. He sat up straighter, smiling again. “Okay,” he repeated. “Why not?”

Why not indeed? 

Freddie handed the brush, ties and clips to Brian. Then he did something he’d never willingly done before: he knelt at Brian’s feet, his back to Brian.

There was a small, stunned pause, and Brian let out a shaky breath. Freddie’s heart was pounding, and he dug his nails into his pyjama bottoms. It would be easy, so easy for Brian to take advantage of this. Or laugh at him, at the very least. 

But instead, Brian very gently began to brush his hair.

It was oddly soothing. Freddie couldn’t remember the last time someone had brushed his hair for him. After he presented, a lot of people didn’t really touch him. They acted like he’d break if they so much as knocked into him.

Oh, how shocked his parents would be.

Here Freddie was, living with two Alphas, not related to him at all. He was in college, he was working, he was in a band. For once, he was willingly kneeling at an Alpha’s feet, but that Alpha was brushing his hair, not issuing commands. 

He felt _safe,_ in a way he never had in Zanzibar, or when he’d been living alone. It felt like Brian and Roger actually wanted him around. No ulterior motives, they just wanted to be friends, to be in a band together. 

Freddie had already been confident that Roger wouldn’t hurt him. He’d thought that Brian seemed almost _nervous_ around him. But not now. Now Brian seemed totally relaxed, humming to himself: _Doing All Right._

Freddie grinned, a hand flying up to hide his mouth on reflex.

_That’s better,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, soothed by his friend’s presence and gentle touch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian hadn’t thought brushing someone’s hair could be fun. And Christ, Freddie was actually kneeling in front of him! Brian knew it was expected in some parts of the world, and Freddie always looked furious when the topic was brought up. Brian couldn’t blame him. But now? Now Freddie was kneeling, quietly humming along with Brian, utterly relaxed.

Brian’s chest didn’t feel so tight anymore. His limbs didn’t feel quite so heavy. He felt more alert, lighter. Happier.

For the first time all week, he felt _happy._

He gently brushed all the tangles out of Freddie’s hair until it shone, thick and fluffy, curling at the ends. Freddie let out another tiny happy purr, and glanced up at Brian with a smile.

“Your turn, darling,” he said. He looked perfectly shocked when Brian joined him on the floor. Slowly, as if he expected to be yelled at, Freddie sat on the sofa while Brian stayed kneeling.

“You’re sure, darling?” he asked quietly. Brian thought of how shocked, how angry, his parents would be. How shocked and angry _society_ would be. And he pushed it all away. Like Roger was constantly saying, _“Fuck everyone else.”_

So Brian stayed kneeling, and gave a determined little nod. Fuck being a _real Alpha._ Fuck an Omega’s _proper place._ There was nothing wrong with letting his friend do his hair.

He still felt quite nervous as Freddie began to brush his hair, oh so gently; he was slow and soft, quietly apologising when he tugged on a tangle. 

It felt _nice._ He almost felt sleepy, leaning back against Freddie’s legs, closing his eyes.

He’d tried to straighten his hair that morning, with little success. It needed a proper wash, and he knew it looked a wreck. Freddie must have noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He just sorted Brian’s hair out, humming again, though it wasn’t a song that Brian knew.

Freddie didn’t just brush his hair either; he began to plait it.

“Fred?”

“Sorry, darling.” Freddie’s hands stopped, and when Brian twisted around to look at him, Freddie was biting his lip. “I didn’t…”

“No, I liked it,” Brian admitted shyly. “Can you carry on?”

Freddie’s eyes lit up, and he grinned without hiding his teeth. Brian faced forward again, and Freddie began to plait his hair again. It felt surprisingly _intricate:_ it wasn’t just one plait, it was three twisted together into one thick plait, sticking it through with some clips to keep it all in place. He ended up having to use two bobbins to tie it off, and make sure it all stayed together.

“Ta-da!” Freddie said happily. “It suits you, Brimi.”

He rushed away and came back with his hand-mirror. When Brian glanced at his reflection, he barely recognised himself. Alpha men didn’t do their hair. He was even sneered at for straightening his hair. He should have felt embarrassed, but he didn’t. He _liked_ it. He looked nice.

“Thanks, Freddie,” Brian said, eyes shining. “It’s lovely.”

Freddie beamed at him, kneeling next to him, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

“Feel better, darling?” he asked.

Brian grinned at him; he wrapped an arm around Freddie’s narrow shoulders, and tugged his friend against him. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I do, thanks. You?”

“Loads better,” Freddie confirmed, snuggling in as close as he could. “Thanks, darling.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
 **_“Yesterday my life was in ruin. Now today, I know what I'm doing. Gotta feeling I should be doing all right. Doing all right. Where will I be this time tomorrow? Jumped in joy or sinking in sorrow? Anyway, I should be doing all right. Doing all right.” -Doing All Right,_ ** **Smile**

**Author's Note:**

> My boys, they are soft ❤
> 
> If anyone has any prompts/requests I'm on tumblr: @i-lay-my-life-before-queen


End file.
